Chapter 17: The Show Must Go On!
(Tori Vega Catwoman brings in the lunch pail to Bertar and the others.) * Tori Vega: Ha! I have proof! Robbie's lunch pail with a half-eaten peanut butter sandwich. * Japul: So he likes peanut butter. So what? How do you know this isn't a coincidence. * Tori Vega: It's creamy peanut butter. * Bertar: Vega, don't lie to me. * Kafsum: I meant crunchy! The peanut butter is crunchy, just like the kind found on the fog machine. * Bertar: Rex, what do you have to say about this? * Rex Powers: It was an accident! * Japul: Rex? * Rex Powers: I was sitting on the fog machine and eating my lunch and got peanut butter on it. I must have broken it. * Japul: Rex, you will help Kafsum fix the lighting rig. * Jade West: That's it? * Bertar: And a 25-day stay in Arkham too for Jo Slade. * Jade West: Tori, what did she do wrong? * Japul: Anyone else have anything to say? * Cat Valentine: Nope. * Dyrel: No, Paul. * Rex Powers: Uh-uh. * Bertar: This matter is settled. Are we ready to run the course? * Tori Vega: Yes, sir! Time for the final part of the movie! (Lamald jumps from the mini-tramp onto the Salmon Ladder, grabbing the bar and using a switch-grip.) * Elgan: Alright. * Reggos: With that cross-grip. Keep that bar. (She generates big hops and jumps the bar up two rungs.) * Japul: Ooh! (She jumps up another 2 rungs.) * Yenja: Oh, my! * Reggos: OH, YEAH! OH, YEAH! (Lamald grabs the first peg of the Swinging Peg Board and starts swinging effortlessly to grab the first peg on the second board. The Flour Bomber then gets onto the Salmon Ladder.) * Reggos: (voiceover) 4 rungs in 2 moves! * Bertar: Geez! Wow! * Japul: (voiceover) That girl has been power! I'm gonna go her Rogue of the X-Men! Nice! * Reggos: (voiceover) And look at this! Lamald effortless on the Swinging Peg Board. * Bertar: What? * Japul: (voiceover) If you don't believe, now you do with Lamald. (The costumed villain looks to the right side of the bar as he scales the Salmon Ladder with the thick bamboo stick in his hand as Lamald tags Tori.) * Andre Harris: Be clean, be clean, be clean. (On the final jump, the left side of the bamboo bar missed the rung. The Masked Flour Bomber falls into the water as Tori Vega successfully makes the leap onto the second rail at Cane Lane.) * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Nice swing. * Japul: (voiceover) NOOO!!! * Reggos: OH! WHAT THE..!? OH, SHOOT! NO! * Beck Oliver: And, just like that, the Flour Bomber splashes down! The Sirens live to fight another day! We're all going to Seattle! * Robbie Shapiro: I mean, my man! * Reggos: Unbelievable! * Lamald: What?! * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) What a show here in L.A.! (A flash shows the slow-motion replay. As it reaches the mistake point, an arrow points at the part where the mishap occurred before fading and it plays again.) * Andre Harris: (voiceover) Look at it again. The Flour Bomber was looking over to his right side and not paying attention over on the left and the bar didn't get over the last rung. Lots of pressure in the city finals round. You never know what's gonna happen. (Another flash takes us back to the action where Tori is heading towards the Spider Climb.) * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) I cannot imagine Tacoma without these three women. * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) The villains are still in shock, but Tori Vega is getting close to make history tonight. Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Shocking Moments Category:Amazing Moments